Smash Brothers High
by Sakira-chan
Summary: Smash Brothers High, a rich prep school where, if you're weird, you're normal. But now Zelda's here and she isn't rich, isn't a prep, she doesn't fit in the school at all! But, that doesn't stop everyone from loving her to pieces...
1. Samus & Peach

I never thought I'd make this into a story...

* * *

Profiles of most of the characters: 

Zelda Crest -A nice girl who lost most of her memory.

Age: 14

Sheik- Mysterious fighter that always wears a mask

Age?

Marth Kohoru- A quiet guy, Zelda's friend

Age: 15

Roy Hino- A loud guy, Zelda's friend

Age: 15

Link Kario- A jock, Zelda's friend

Age: 15

Link Young Kario- Link's little brother who looks almost excactly like him

Age: 10

Gannondwarf Matsura- A mean teacher

Age: 27

Captain Falcon: A self-centered teacher.

Age: 25

Kirby Pyuun- A cute alien

Age?

Jigglypuff Pok'ee- A alien that's like Kirby, a balloon.

Age?

Peach Rika- A prep

Age: 14

Daisy Rika- Peach's sister and tomboy, but competes with Peach

Age:15

Samus Aran- Quiet girl, Zelda's overprotective friend, often mistaken for a boy.

Age: 15

Falco Lombardi- Tough alien, Fox's rival.

Age?

Fox Star- Tough alien, Falco's rival

Age: 15

Pikachu Pok'ee- Cute alien, Pichu's babysitter

Age?

Pichu Pok'ee- Cute alien, Pikachu's little brother.

Age?

Yoshi Mumn- A weird alien, whom only a few people understand.

Age?

Mewtwo Pok'ee- The creepy psycic alien

Age?

Mr. Game man watch- The 2D teacher

Age: 23

Ice Climbers(Nana & Popo)- Twins

Age: 12

Mario Riko- The creepy italion janitor

Age?

Luigi Riko- The creepy italion janitor

Age?

Dr. Mario- The nurse...

Age?

Bowser Roki- The bully

Age: 16

Donkey Kong Roki- The other bully, rival

Age:16

Ness Yo-Yo - The smart and short pysicic who was bumped up a few grades.

Age: 12

(Tell me if I missed anyone.)

They all have one thing in common, they all go to Smash Bros. High. A school for rich kids, except Zelda got a scholarship, she doesn't need to pay monthly fees.

With these people, anything can happen...

* * *

"Eh?" Zelda asked. She looked confused, looking at the slip of paper she got. It was _supposed_ to be a map for the school, but she had no idea that the school was _that_ big! It was a rich prep school but this was huge! "I guess that means there's alot of people..." Zelda mumbled nervously walking toward her first class room. 

Meet Zelda, if you met her, your first impression would probably be a kind, shy girl, well, she's not shy, but you'd understand some of her. Zelda's more of the type, that's oblivious to the fact she's even being nice. Zelda's also rather pretty, almost everything about her seems fragile and slim, her hair is light blond, sort of like a natural looking platinum blond. Her eyes are ice-blue, yet manage to be warm at the same time. And for some strange reason, Zelda always wore big headphones.

Zelda grimaced at the how fancy the school was, and she noticed a tiny form in a corner. It bounced away and knocked over a large vase, causing the vase to fall in the direction of the creature, Zelda shrieked and jumped in front of the creature catching the vase and blocking the creature.

She gasped and looked at the creature to ask if it was okay but was engulfed by a bear crushing hug. "GAH!" She cried as it knocked her over.

"PIIIII!" The thing cheered happily hugging the life out of her.

"Let go! I can't breathe!" Zelda managed to gasp. Finally, the creature let go shouting, "I Pichu! I Pichu! I Pichu!"

"Uhhh... Oh! I'm Zelda, nice to meet you." She said politely petting his head.

"Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you!" Pichu cheered.

"Ah... Uh.. Are you lost?" Zelda asked.

"PICHU!" A voice yelled. Zelda looked around and noticed a older looking version of Pichu, with tweaks here and there.

"Pikachu!" Pichu Said jumping into Pikachu's arms.

"Where were you!" Pikachu scolded.

"I meet Zelda! I meet Zelda!" Pichu cheered and whispered something in Pikachu's ear.

Pikachu's eyes immedietly lit up and he turned to Zelda saying, "I'm so sorry for the trouble Pichu's caused, but I thank you for saving him when the vase was about to fall on him." Pikachu said quickly and bowed down to her.

"Uh... It's okay! It could've happened to anyone!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"As a gift, I give you this, that way we can help you when you need us." Pkachu said handing her a thin chain with a locket attached.

"Eh? I can't-" Zelda stopped to see they weren't there anymore. "... ... ... ... Huh?"

Later...

Zelda was hopelessly lost. In the bathroom. "GAH!" Zelda yelled frustrated, she was gonna be late for her class if she didn't get out soon. "HELP!" She yelled hoping someone would hear. Then she noticed she felt a breeze, a door! She cheered and ran.

She ran until she ended up in a HUGE room with a bunch of chairs and cushions and other stuff, there was also alot of people there and they were all staring at her...

"Um... Is this the class room?" She asked.

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

_**G!**_

"Yo!" A voice said behind her.

"AAH!" Zelda shrieked and instinctively threw up her arms and tossed the person over her shoulder.

There was a bang as the person landed on the teacher's desk and broke it in half. Zelda stood there looking confused.

"DAMN THAT'S STRENGTH!" The man she threw yelled. He walked up to her and said, "So, you're the new special student?" He laughed.

Zelda fidgeted. "I'm new, but not special..."

"WELL, DAMN YOU'RE STRONG!" He laughed, "I'm your new teacher, Captain Falcon!" He said proudly posing for a second. "Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Zelda's mind raced as she walked to the front. 'SHIT! I JUST THREW THE TEACHER AGAINST A WALL!' She screammed in her head. 'But he's taking it good-naturely.'She remembered.

Zelda gave an ackward bow and said. "Hi? Um... I'm Zelda Crest."

"Now why don't you sit next to... SAMUS! RAISE YOUR HAND!" Captain Falcon yelled as if Samus was deaf.

"I can hear you through the helmet." The person called Samus said seething slightly.

Zelda cocked her head to one side, Samus was a girl wearing alot of armor so it covered her entire body. At least, Zelda was pretty sure Samus was a girl.

Zelda walked over and sat next to the person called Samus. "Hi, I'm Zelda, I was afraid I was going to be the only girl here, I'm glad I'm not the only one." She said gratefully holding out her hand. She noticed Samus's eyes widened through her helmet.

'CRAP! I hope Samus _is_ a girl...'

After a few seconds Samus held out her, or his, hand. "I'm Samus Aran, and I'm surprised that you figured out my real gender without anyone telling you. You see, _most_ people (Implying everyone) think I'm a boy."

It took a few seconds for Zelda to understand. "Oh."

Later...

**BAM!** Samus shot someone with her laser cannon.

"JEEZ! I JUST SAID THAT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WENT AFTER SPECIAL STUDENTS! JEEZ MAN!" A voice yelled.

**BAM!**

"Ah..." Zelda didn't say anything.

"OH!" A high-pitched voice cried.

Zelda screamed as she was knocked over.

"MY GOODNESS! I CAN'T BELEIVE THERE'S ANOTHER PRINCESS HERE TOO!" The person who was hugging Zelda's back said happily.

"Ano... I'm not a princess..." She mumbled.

"OH! Goodness! You do look like one though, I must be forgetting my manners, I'm Princess Peach, Princess of Mushroom Kingdom!" The girl said, Peach had curly golden hair and bright blue eyes and was wearing a bright pink frilly dress.

"Ah... Hi, I'm Zelda Crest." Zelda answered.

"Zelda, who's... This..." Samus muttered looking at Peach distainfully, Samus greatly disliked girls like Peach, unfortunetly, the majority of the school was made up of girls like her.

"That's Peach." Zelda said.

"_PRINCESS_ PEACH!" Peach said shrilly. Samus covered her ears..

"Princess Peach."

"Ah... Samus Aran." Samus said submissively. "Zelda, it's almost time for our next class." Samus said, urging her to leave.

"YOU GO TO SCHOOL HERE!" Peach shrieked in shock. Samus covered her ears again.

"Yes." Zelda answered, unaffected.

"And you wear those clothes! You are the special student? Goodness me! We cannot have you wearing those clothes!" Peach said pushing her into a dressing room that popped out of nowhere.

"EEP!" Zelda squeaked.

"Now, choose something decent!" Peach ordered.

"Hai..." Zelda said weakly.

Samus looked in horror, but knew it was too late.

2 min. later...

"Have you picked?" Peach asked impatiently.

"Um... But it's sort of customized..." Zelda mumbled getting out of the dresser. She was wearing a light spring green colored shirt with a white lace shirt under, there was also a pink sash around her waist. Her skirt was long and touched the ground. It was also green, but there was a slit down the middle that went from her waist to the bottom. It had pink lining and inside there was a skirt that was mainly pink and white.

Surprisingly it looked pretty and elgant on Zelda.

"AMAZING!" Peach cheered with hearts in her eyes.

"It looks good." Samus said looking away but stealing quick glances.

"WELL! Now, we must go off to class!" Peach said grabbing Zelda who grabbed Samus, and it looked alot like they were playing 'Follow the Leader.'

* * *

I'MMM DOOONE! First chapter, this story is going to be random! I hope... 


	2. Explain

I cannot believe somebody actually noticed. YES! I GOT MOST OF THIS IDEA FROM OURAN KOUKO HOST CLUB! I NEVER ACTUALLY EXPECTED SOMEBODY TO NOTICE! YAY! At least I got the school idea, and how the people act, idea, from Ouran Kouko Host club. I got the other idea from Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"EH!" Zelda screamed. She had been walking with Peach and Samus, talking and chatting, all peaceful. But when they got to the classroom however... 

People, and things, were flying everywhere! People were practically killing eachother. Plus...

Peach had run off to attack someone...

Samus was attacking someone...

And she was left by herself to stand there.

* * *

Marth was laying back and ignoring Roy who was poking him and begging him to practice with him. 

"No."

"PPPLLLEEASSE?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hell."

"Huh?"

"No."

"PLE-"

"Hey look Fox and Falco are at it again."

"Really?"

Marth smirked. Works everytime.

"Hey! Marth, they're going to make that huge explosion again!" Roy exclaimed.

"Again? Geez, that's the fifth time today." Marth grumbled.

"Hey, look, Peach is trying to kill Yoshi again,"

Marth groaned. He didn't exactly like Peach. More of, despised the way she acts. And despises her constant crushing on every boy she sees. He was one of them.

"Samus is trying to kill Mini-Link (Link Young's nick name),"

Marth didn't really care much about Samus. _He_ could put up a good duel so _he_ was a good sparring partner. But _he_ seriously had a temper.

"And Fox and Falco are gonna shoot."

_'Not again...'_

"AH! THERE'S A GIRL STANDING BETWEEN THEM!" Roy practically screamed, knocking Marth out of his stupor.

"WHAT!" Marth asked, turning around to see a person he had never seen around here.

She definately stood out a bit. Most girls here dressed like Peach, with frilly princess dresses. She, however, wore a sort of warrior/princess gown or costume. She was pretty, he had to admit.

Her hair was strange too.

Suddenly he remembered. '_SHIT_! WHAT'S SHE DOING STANDING BETWEEN THEM!' He thought running toward the strange girl.

* * *

"Mou, where's Peach and Samus?" Zelda mumbled looking around. There were people everywhere so this would be tough. 

"Eh?" Zelda thought. 'A cat...(Fox) And a bird...(Falco) ... This school is so...' Zelda couldn't find words.

"Mah, I decided to attend so I can't complain." Zelda said to herself. "Hmm... Where's the teache-! I forgot my... MY BOOKS!" Zelda cried rushing to the spot where she had left them. "Eyah, I can't believe I left them there where they could've been ruined!" She realized, remembering how much she spent on them.

She rushed forward oblivious to the fact she was in the shooting range for Fox's and Falco's gigantic guns.

* * *

Samus muttered and walked back to Zelda, ignoring Mini-Link who was writhing in pain. 

She was alerted to the sound of someone's yell. "Hmm?" She asked looking up. She saw. Zelda. About to get shot by Fox and Falco. 'Oh Joy.'

* * *

Peach dusted off her hands and 'Hmphed' at Yoshi. She glanced up suddenly noticing Zelda about to get shot. "AAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Zelda cheered. Her books were unharmed and she didn't need to worry about paying for them again. Unfortunetly, she didn't notice Falco and Fox trying to stop shooting, and four people desperately trying to save her. 

"Now, wh-" Zelda suddenly spotted the two shots that came from the guns. "Eh? KKYYYAAHH!!!!!" She screamed immedietly dropping her books and shielding her head with her hands.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in horror as the new girl was going to be blown to smitherines...

But, then a giant blue crystalic dome surrounded her and shot the gun shots in opposite directions.

They both hit Fox and Falco, effectively knocking them out.

Zelda stood still, still holding up the blue dome around her.

There was a looonnng pause.

"ZEEELLLDDAA!!!!!!!!!! HOW'D YOU LEARN THAT KIND OF MAGIC?!" Peach screamed.

"Zelda! Are you okay?" Samus asked.

"Oi! You alright?"

"Are you okay?? How did you learn that anyway?!"

Later...

"I really don't know!" Zelda squealed.

"Hmm, I guess that explains most of it." Samus said.

"Huh?" Zelda asked.

"It makes alot of sense now." Peach agreed.

"What?" Zelda asked vainly.

"We'll explain it to you." Marth said walking up to the group.

"Eh? Kohoru-san?" Zelda said, surprised.

"You can just call me Marth." Marth said with a chuckle.

"Eh... Arigatou!" Zelda said bowing, then sticking her hand out she replied, "Zelda Crest, pleased to meet you."

"KYAAH!!! Zelda-chan's so ccuuutte!" Peach said all googly eyed.

"Hi! I'm Roy Hino!" Roy said popping out of nowhere.

"Ack!" Zelda cried whirling around. "H-Hi... " She said shakily.

"Roy, you baka you scared the poor girl." Marth said hitting Roy's head.

"Itai! Geez Marth." Roy muttered and noticed Zelda shaking. "Oops, Sorry Zelda." He said sheepishly.

"Ah, it's okay, I was just surprised." She laughed.

"So, _anyway_, explain it to her already!" Samus said impatiently.

"Oh," Marth said, slightly embarrassed. "I'll start, this school, is different from others, _way_ different. Most people think it's a school for smart and rich kids, but in truth, it's a school for gifted kids..." Marth looked at Zelda's reaction, she looked pretty normal, so he continued.

"A few years back, 'monsters' came to Earth, they first came to this school, and the headmasters and teachers, decided to let them stay. To protect them from the government. That's not the only thing. More people started coming.

The kids here, like I said, are gifted, some were not from this world at all. This school, is comepletly protected from the government. So are the kids that attend, there's something different about each of them that gives them a chance to attend."

"Like what?" Zelda asked.

"There's too many to tell you just now, so you'll have to see them yourself." Samus said.

"Okay..." Zelda said hesitantly. "But, what's my power?"

"I think it's a kind of sorcery or magic." Peach said. "But there are sooo many!"

"Hey." Roy called to them.

"What?" Marth asked.

"We're late for our next class."

"..."

"THIS CLASS IS OVER ALREADY??! SSHIIT!!!"


	3. So Many Fights

If you know what writers block is, I have it.

* * *

"WWAAAHHH!!!!! WHAT KIND OF CLASS IS THIS??!!??!?!?" Zelda screamed and thrashed around as several balls were thrown at her. 

"This is P.E." Peach answered and brushed her hair. Toad was currently defending her from the balls, but when he failed she hit them back with her frying pan.

"WAH!!! This is nothing like the P.E. at my old school!!!" She cried and dodged the next ball.

"Remember, this school is different from other schools." Samus said and rolled out of the way.

"ARAN-KUN IS SO COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Samus's fangirls screamed.

"Shut-up..." Samus breathed under her helmet.

Zelda blinked and noticed Peach had suddenly gotten up and was furiously throwing balls at someone.

"Peach-chan?" She asked uncertainly.

"Heh, Peach! You'll NEVER get Kohoru-kun or Kario-kun as long as I'm around!" A girl wearing a frilly yellow dress similar to Peach's and looked similar except she had brown hair and a tan.

"SHUT-UP!!!!!!" Peach screamed and threw several balls.

"Eck?!" Zelda said. 'I've never seen Peach so mad before... ... Who's Kario-kun?'

"Hmph!! But then again, I was the one who was with Kohoru-kun today..." Peach said and twirled her lethal pan.

"WHAT?!?!??!?" The girl with brown hair screamed. "WHY DID _YOU_ GET TO GO SEE KOHORU-KUN!??!?!?!"

"I was showing around the _new special_ student." Peach giggled.

"WHAT?!?!?!" The girl shrieked. "YOU GOT TO SEE THE RUMORED SPECIAL STUDENT TOO!!!!!!!!"

"Yep!"

"WWHHHHHAAATTTT??!?! YOU DON'T DESERVE THATT!!!" The girl roared.

Zelda blinked and wondered what the meant. 'I'm new... But not special... I wonder what's going on...'

"AARRGGHH!!!! IT'S UNFAIR!!! IMMORAL!! THAT YOU GOT TO SEE KOHORU-KUN... YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID ONEE-SAN!!!!!!!" The girl yelled.

'Onee-san?!' Zelda thought.

"Oh god, their at it again." Samus sighed.

"Um... Samus? Who's that?" Zelda asked.

"Daisy. She's Peach's little sister, as you can tell... Their ALWAYS fighting over the stupidest things. Mostly about boys, makeup, and clothes. It's so annoying..." She grumbled and threw a ball at a random kid. Knocking him out...

"Wow... I didn't know people liked to fight here so much..." Zelda murmured.

"Everyone fights." Marth said popping out of nowhere. "They all want to know who's the best."

Zelda blinked. 'When did he get here?'

"I don't even know why they have the stupid tournament anyway..." Samus muttered and adjusted her helmet.

"You enter too." Marth reminded.

"That's only because I can legally hurt certain people." Samus grumbled.

"Tournament?" Zelda asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know." Roy said and grinned. "The tournament is called Super Smash Bros. Melee. It used to be called just Super Smash Bros. But they changed it when more kids came, it happens once a year."

"What's it about?" She asked.

"It's a fighting tournament. Anything goes, basically they pair up different people to fight, and when it's finally at the end, the winner is the one who beat all of his opponents." Roy explained.

"Sounds brutal... Who won last year?" She asked.

"We didn't have one last year. It was canceled." Marth said joining their conversation.

"Wh-"

"HEY!!! STOP CHATTING AND START PLAYING!!" Their gym teacher yelled.

"Hai!" Zelda called.

Later...

"NOOO!!!!!!" Peach screamed.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"I haven't prepared for this test!!!!!" She cried.

"A test? I didn't know..." Zelda sighed.

"How can you be so calm when you don't even know what it's about?" Samus asked.

"Because I'm okay with tests!" Zelda said happily, and did the victory sign.

"You're lucky!!!!!" Peach wailed.

"I guess it's because I study often..." Zelda said sheepishly.

Peach sniffed and was about to turn when she suddenly tripped.

Zelda caught her and gave a confused look.

"Peach? Are you okay?" She asked.

"YOU TRIPPED ME!!!" Peach yelled and sprang up pointing to her sister, who suddenly appeared from the shadows.

Zelda turned and looked at her. 'Why would she do that?'

"Either that or you just fell." Daisy said with a malicious smile.

* * *

(Note: Daisy isn't evil, she just has a bad temper and doesn't like her sister that much... She's also very attached to boys and competes with Peach over them, so for those of you who are really hating me for supposedly making Daisy evil, I'm not trying to make her evil...)

* * *

Peach growled and tried to fling herself at Daisy, but Zelda held her back. 

"You have to let somethings go..." She whispered softly to Peach. And much to her surprise, Peach accepted it and sat back down.

Daisy giggled and turned to leave. But was stopped when a heavily armored arm stopped her.

"Hey! What do you think your-" Daisy stopped suddenly and looked up. "A-Aran-k-kun??" She stuttered, surprised.

"I usually don't butt into things like this, but there are some things you have to accept and move on with, and just plain ignore... I think you understand... Hai?" Samus asked sternly, with ice laced between her words..

"H-hai..." Daisy whispered softly. Completely bewildered and confused. 'Why's Aran-kun suddenly protecting her??' She thought and ran away.

"Zelda," Samus sighed. "You really shouldn't try to help in things like this, I don't want to have to do something like that again..." Samus said with a grimace.

It took Zelda a few seconds to register that Samus had just scolded Daisy because she didn't want Zelda to try and get in between their fights and get hurt. 'Oh! Samus is alot nicer than she seems.' Zelda thought happily. "Arigotou!" She said cheerfully. "I understand!"

Samus blinked but sighed. She wasn't going to listen, even if she understood...

Zelda grinned and noticed Peach hadn't moved. "Peach-chan?" She asked. She was asleep.

Zelda smile grew bigger and she began to laugh uncontrollably. Samus couldn't help but join.

"Peach-chan... We're going to be late for class again." Zelda said and shook her.

"Mmm..." Peach mumbled and groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Peeaaaccchhh-cchhaaaannn!!!" Zelda said in a sing-song voice. "We're going to be late... Again." She said and helped her up.

Somewhere else...

Dasiy glared and grit her teeth. Nothing was fair. Everyone was taking Peach's side suddenly. It wasn't fair at all. Daisy mumbled under her breath.

"Why..."

"WHY DOES PEACH GET TO BE HAPPY?!?!?!?" She cried and ran.

In class...

Zelda just looked. "It's so..."

"Scary?" Samus offered.

"Unusually clean?" Roy asked.

"Weird?" Peach said.

"Cold?" Marth said.

"Something like that..." Zelda said sweatdropping.

It was a bit true, this room was... _Different_... It wasn't chaotic... It was normal... It had a chalkboard and the seats were arranged by fours, and there weren't many windows, she noticed...

Zelda sat in a seat next to Samus and Peach when she noticed there wasn't a teacher in here, was that a thing? "Huh? Ano, Samus?" Zelda asked.

"Huh?" Samus whispered.

"Why is everyone so... Quiet?" She asked.

"This teacher is alot different from most." Samus said.

Zelda decided not to ask, but felt uncomfortable in this class, though this class was how she expected how the classrooms should be, it made her feel like she was going to be violently attacked. Which wasn't a good feeling...

"SHUT-UP YOU BRATS!!" A gruff voice yelled.

Zelda froze. Now she was just scared.

"Now, today's the first day, but like hell I'll let you all get away with everything!!" The teacher growled. He was definatly someone who spent their free time scaring babies, or throwing rocks at squirrels. Which was actually pretty cruel once I think about it... Bastard.

"And I'm gonna take roll call, and all your asses except one better be here!" He yelled and went down the list. "Aran."

"Here." Samus said.

"And Crest? New cretin I suppose." He muttered.

"He-" Zelda was cut off when someone litterally broke through the window and landed on her desk, making her screeam instead.

"Link Kario is here!!!" The person cheered. He had weird ears, wore green clothing along with a hat and a bow with a few arrows, plus his hair was messy and golden.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! KARIO-KKUUUN!!!!" Almost all the girls in class said dreamily, discluding Zelda and Samus, but including Peach...

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CLASS KARIO?!?!" The teacher roared.

"Heh heh, well, I came late and they automatically put me in this place.." The boy known as Link said.

Zelda blinked. The boy had a weird name, and- Wait, Kario? Didn't she hear that somewhere?

"THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO BREAK SCHOOL PROPERTY AND LAND ON A STUDENT'S DESK!!!!!!!" The teacher yelled again and pointed to Zelda's desk, which Link was still standing on.

"Ha! No one sits on this des- Wait, who're you?" Link asked and realized someone _was_ sitting there. "Oops, sorry."

"DO YOU WANT A SUSPENTION AND A REFFERAL?!!?" The teacher said.

"What's the difference?" Link said coolly.

Zelda frowned. There _was_ a difference...

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"It's okay, I'm fine, so no harm was done... Aw man..." Zelda said, not wanting to get anyone in trouble, and was about to lift up her hand, but realized there was a few cuts from the glass. Actually more like gashes. "It looks... Bad?" She asked sheepishly.

Samus leaned over and frowned. "It looks worse, most girls would be screaming, but even still we should get you to the nurse."

"Really?..." Zelda asked, she didn't want to miss class.

"If you don't know the way I'll take you." Roy offered.

"I'll come!!" Peach cheered.

Link grinned. "I think I should take you, since you were there when I jumped."

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LET ALL OF YOU GO!!!" The teacher roared.

"It's okay, I can go myself." Zelda said cheerily and surprising the class by refusing an offer to walk with three reasonalby popular kids.

"Are you sure?" Samus asked.

"It's okay, I'll take you." Link said, managing his usual tone, though still surprised that she refused.

"It's alright."

"C'mon, it's easier if I just take you." Link said.

"I'll take her there." Two voices said. Both nuetral. Samus and Marth.


	4. Chaos

So tired... And I realized this story isn't funny enough...

* * *

The class gawked. Samus and Marth offered to go with Zelda. 'Maybe they're just being nice...' Most of the female classmates reassured themselves. 

Zelda blinked. "I'm really okay going to the nurse myself." She said assuringly. Suddenly she felt a jolt. She looked around the room. No one was looking at her. 'Huh. I guess I might be losing too much blood... Just then I felt like I was going to die... Jeez, I better go...' Zelda was so much into thinking she forgot to check her hand.

"Zelda!!" Peach screamed. "Your hand!!"

Zelda looked at her hand. Blood was flowing out like crazy. "Oh my... This is the most blood I've ever seen... Can I go to the infirmary now?" Zelda asked.

"Just hurry up and go!!!" The teacher roared.

Zelda stood up, gathered her things and started walking when she stopped suddenly.

"Oh dear... Could someone get me a stool or something, I think I'm gonna pass out." Zelda collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Later...

Zelda groggily got up. Her eyes flickered open and she peeked above her hospital covers.

"SHE'S AWAKE!!!!" A familiar shrill voice called.

Zelda looked up and saw Peach gazing down at her.

"... Hi?" She asked.

"Did you suffer a blow to the head?" Samus asked.

Zelda checked. "I don't think so..."

Link grinned down at her. "So you're the new girl, alot cuter than I expected."

Zelda blinked. "Thank you." She said kindly.

Roy bounced into the room with Marth in tow. "Geez, the old fart wouldn't let us out so we had to run away before he could peek..." Roy muttered. "Oh hey Zelda, how are ya doing?"

Zelda rubbed her eyes. "I'm actually sleepy. And it feels like there's a piece of glass in my arm." Zelda peeked under the covers. "Oh dear. Could someone please get me a napkin?"

Samus sighed and gave her a napkin.

Zelda pulled out the glass and blinked. "I bleed more easily than I thought... Peach, could you pass me the disinfectant?" Peach passed it to her.

Zelda got a cotton swab and carelessly wiped her arm. Then she got a band-aid and stuck it on her arm along with the cotton swab. "Well, good night." She said and went to bed.

Suddenly a thought occured to everyone.

'We came to take care of her, but in the end she took care of herself...'

"Wait Zelda-chan!! Let me redo your bandages!!" Peach cried and hopped up and grabbed Zelda's arm, causing her to wince.

"I'll clean your sheets!!" Roy said and snatched all her sheets.

"You idiots!!! You're making everything worse!!" Samus roared.

Zelda looked up at everyone. "You know what? I'll just go to class."

Next class...

Zelda's eye twitched... Now this was a bit over the top...

"Welcome to class number 6, the best class here." Roy said. (They had skipped the 5th class because Zelda was hurt)

"Uh-huh..." Zelda said. In her opinion she didn't think this was the best class... It could've been an art room. Or a health room... Or a storage room... Or a PE room... Basically this class had everything.

Someone stepped up.

"Hi, welcome to class number 6." A voice said. "I'm your teacher, Pit."

Zelda turned and saw a boy with ANGEL wings and was wearing some kind of tunic.

Peach gasped and fell to her knees.  
"Zelda!!" She whispered.

"Yes?" She said.

"I- I thiink I'm in _love_!!" Peach whispered dramatically.

Zelda looked in surprise. "Really?"

Samus sighed. "She's says that to every 'supposedly cute' guy she sees."

Zelda blinked and looked at Peach who was looking starry-eyed at the new teacher.

"Ne, is he a new teacher?" Zelda asked.

"I think so." Roy replied.

"Bleah!!!" Yoshi yelled suddenly.

Peach immedietly grew evil and hit him with her frying pan.

Pit chuckled. "So, I take it all of you are entering in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl, huh?"

Peach looked at him. "It's Super Smash Bros. _Melee_, dear." she said sighing happily.

"Oh, actually they changed the title to Super Smash Bros. Brawl a few days before school started, didn't you hear?"

They all thought.

Samus never opened e-mails she didn't know who it was from since she hated spam. And she never opened anything from school in fear it'll be fanmail.

Roy was too lazy.

Peach was too busy.

Marth was basically the same reasons as Samus.

Zelda didn't apply until later.

And Link was also too lazy and busy.

When they sat down Zelda reached in her bag for her history book.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked.

"Getting my history book." She said.

Marth stopped her. "Uh, Zelda, it'd be a good idea to put your book down and just hold on to your seat.

"Why?" Zelda asked.

Before Marth could answer everyone's seats were zoomed into the air.

"KYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Zelda screamed. "W-what is this??!" She asked when she noticed that the room had suddenly changed to camoufloge the sky.

"Oh we're just learning about flying and how people used airplanes and stuff." Link said and yawned. "Wake me up when it's over."

"WAHH!!! You need to steer!!" Zelda cried and grabbed his controls when his plane started to swerve.

"Oh yeah, forgot to put it on auto pilote, thanks Zel." He said, clicked auto pilote and went to sleep.

Zelda tried her best t steadily control her plane, but she sucked at flying or operating machinery.

"KYAAHH!!! KYA- Wait.. I think I can-AAHHHH!!! KYAAAHHHH!!" She screamed.

Peach was brushing her hair and Samus sighed.

"WAAHH!!! I CAN'T GET DOWN!!!" Zelda screamed. But then she shot straight down and crashed. "Whew," She said. "That was close." She said getting out of the rubble.

Then there was a boom!!!

'KAABBBBOOOOOOOMM!!!!'

Zelda turned around and realized her ship just exploded.

She really should get out of the wave of the blast...

Zelda's eyes widened and she didn't even scream.

A few seconds later... (I'm skipping because I'm really tired of writing about how everyone's eyes widen and they all call her name before she gets 'killed'.)

Everything stood still.

"What's everyone looking at?" Zelda asked from behind Pit.

Everyone whirled at her and started talking at once.

"WHAT?!! DIDN'T YOU JUST DIE?!"

"ZELDA-CHAN!!! I WAS SOOO SCARED!!!"

"WHAT HAPPENED??!"

"ARE YOU OKAY??"

"STOP SHOVING!!!"

"OMIGOD, LET'S GO TO THE INFIRMARY."

"DAMN THAT'S STRENGTH!!"

"STOP SHOVING!!!"

"WHA-? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"DID YOU USE MAGIC?!!"

"DAMN THAT'S STRENGTH!!"

"FOR CHRISTS SAKE, SHE'S OKAY NOW, SO STOP SHOVING DAMN IT!!!"

"OKAY!!! GOSH!!!"

"BE CAREFUL!!!"

"Ohh... It turned out the plane was filled with Nitrogen Glycerin... C'mon Zelda let's get you a new desk."

Zelda backed away slightly. She needed to get away from the craziness. "Um, I'm really okay-"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!!!"

Zelda backed away more. "Uh... Well this spiral surrounded me and then I found myself here..." She said slowly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Zelda, who taught you magic?" Marth asked.

"Um... No one... I never knew magic was real until I came here..." Zelda said thinking about it.

"No one can learn magic on their own like that!!!" Peach squealed.

"What about last time?" Zelda asked.

"We though last time was a fluke." Samus said.

"..."

Zelda tried to think really hard. "I really can't remember anything unusual happening to me until I got here..."

Everyone stared at her. Again.

"Do you remember your entire life?" Marth asked.

"Nope." Zelda said.

"Ohh!!! Maybe Zelda secretly lost all her memory and was tested as an experiment and then she got special abilities!!!" Peach suggested.

"No one is or can do that. Government's too strong." Samus said.

"Hmm... Well, I guess I'll have to talk with my parents." Zelda said at last.

* * *

Done!!!! 


	5. Zelda's House

... Okay, I'm sorry... (Bows head)

* * *

"You have parents???!!" Peach gasped. 

"Duh." Samus sighed.

"I wanna come!!!" Roy shouted.

"Me too!!!!" Peach squealed.

"What?" Marth asked.

"You all want to come to my house?" Zelda asked.

"Yes!!!" Peach and Roy shouted.

Zelda thought for a few seconds. "If it's okay with my parents. But they tend to over react with some things..."

"How could they react badly to _me_?" Peach asked sweetly.

Samus and Marth snorted.

Zelda was on a laptop and talking to her parents. "So, you see, I'm really okay."

"Demo!! When are you coming back??? Mommy's being so mean to me!!!" Her dad cried.

Her mom shoved him out of the way and muttered about how she wondered why she even married him. "So you're okay sweetie?"

"Yep, I made a lot of friends too. They're really nice, so you'd like them." Zelda answered.

Suddenly both her parent's faces darkened. **"Are any of them... Male?"**

"Yep, three." Zelda said casually.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!" They roared.

"It's okay though, they're all really nice." Zelda said. Everyone was now watching her.

"Has any of them hurt you??? Sexual harrassment??? Bullying??!?!!GROPING???!!" Her parents cried.

"Um, not the last three, but one of them jumped through a window and broke it, but I didn't die, so it's okay." Zelda said.

**"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!"** They roared.

Link was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. _"I hurt Zelda, _**_I _hurt**_ **Zelda**..."_

Zelda blinked at him.

"Well, they're really nice, despite that, and-"

"Can I come to your house????!!" Peach asked, unable to be patient anymore.

"Me too!!!" Roy said, shoving Peach out of the way.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!" Peach roared and shoved him back, twice as hard.

"Zelda's not done talking to her parents, bakas!!!" Samus yelled and hit both their heads.

Zelda's parents stared in horror at the violence.

The three looked at eachother and sheepishly at Zelda's parents.

"Uhh..."

"Anyway, I got the package you guys sent me, so you don't have to worry about the books." Zelda said and took out a box to show them.

"Zelda-chan, I didn't know you had a laptop, I expected your family to be on the edge of poverty since you tried so hard to save your books from-MMMPPHHH!!!!!!!!!" Peach squealed as Samus and Marth pulled her back covering her mouth.

"Hey, Zelda, aren't you going to ask them about your magic? So far you nearly got shot or exploded, so I think it'd be bettter to ask now." Link said, after he recovered.

Zelda's parents fainted.

"Yeah, the magic you do is totally awesome!!" Roy added.

"Anyway, I'm going to bring all of them over tomorrow, bye!" She said and clicked off the screen before they could protest.

"Ano... You all can come to my house tomorrow, but I'm not sure if my parents will be completely happy about it." Zelda said.

Everyone was practically crying.

_"Zelda's parents hate us..."_

... Later...

"Zelda!!!" Peach cried. "Do you're parents like pink better??? Or purple???"

"Um... My mom likes red... And my dad likes... I think white." Zelda said.

Peach cried on the ground.

Zelda patted her back. "There, there, Peach-chan, I'm sure my Dad will settle for pink."

Peach looked up. "Your mom?"

"She hates pink." Zelda said.

Peach sobbed.

Zelda sighed. "I'm sure if you wear normal clothes they won't even notice."

Peach cheered, and ran to her closet.

Zelda sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Samus was in her room and pacing. Despite how normal it looked in truth she too was confused of what to wear.

Roy was running around and trying to wash his clothes.

Marth was fidgeting.

Link was still in his closet.

When they finally arrived at Zelda's house...

"Hi!" Zelda said when she got inside.

"Hi honey!!" Her mom said happily.

"Waah!!!! You're back!!!!!" Her dad sobbed.

They both hugged her and ignored her friends.

"Why don't you come inside?" They asked and led her inside.

"Ah, these are my friends-" Zelda tried to say, but as soon as she got inside they closed the door.

"..."

"I don't think Zelda's parents like us..." Marth muttered.

"So... What do we do?" Roy asked.

"..."

The door opened.

Zelda looked a bit frustrated and let them in. "Sorry about them, they always do this to people they don't like." She sighed and led them in.

_"Zelda's parents hate us..."_

"Gomen, we didn't see you all." Zelda's mom said with a tight smile. "Ne, Zelda-chan, why don't you transfer to another school next week? There's this nice all-girls academy about 30 miles away from here."

"Yes! I can drive you there!" Zelda's dad said.

"I'm okay..." Zelda muttered.

Roy, deciding to make a good impression, said. "But everyone at school likes Zelda a lot! Like at school everyone knows who she is, and all the teachers said she was really nice."

Zelda's parents face's softened. "That's really great."

The group sighed.

"Zelda-chan! Can we go to see your room??" Peach asked.

"Um, okay." Zelda said and led them to there until her parents stopped them.

"Wait!!! Boys are never allowed into girl's rooms!!!!!!" Zelda's father said.

So the girls went but-

"Wait! What do you think you're doing??" Zelda's mom roared at Samus.

"Seeing Zelda's room?" Samus asked hesitantly.

"I said only girls..." Zelda's mom said darkly.

"Samus is a girl..." Zelda mumbled.

"Oh. In that case go ahead dear." Zelda's mom said sweetly.

"..." Samus quietly walked in Zelda's room.

"KYAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!" Peach squealed.

Zelda's room was mainly made of crisp blues, cool greens, snowy whites, and maybe a hint of pink. It had a nice elegant look in it. Clean, fresh, and serene would best describe it.

"It's... Nice..." Samus said.

"Arigatou..." Zelda said sheepishly.

"Ooh!!! What's this??" Peach asked when she saw a VERY expensive looking jewelry box, that looked so delicate and fragile she was afraid to touch it.

"Oh, that's my music box." Zelda said and picked it up carelessly and twisted the thin silver key.

At first it was just light musical notes that strongly pierced the air. Then they heard singing. The notes were a bit different from the lyrical tinks before, the voice was clear and sad, like it would shatter in a second. Zelda's face grew soft and it seemed almost as if an inner light was dimming.

After a few seconds the voice stopped and the tune slowly ended.

"SUGOI!!!!" Peach squealed. "It had this romantic taste to it... Maybe Pit-kun will like it??"

Samus smiled. "What song was that?"

"I'm not sure... I've had this for awhile now... But I've never known the name to it..."

"We should name it now!!" Peach suggested. "How about... A Sing-song heart??"

"How about... Sweet song?" Samus asked.

"Hopeful Love?"

"Um... Maybe something... Hmm..." Zelda kept thinking about it.

"Wahh!! I can't think of anything!!" Peach cried.

"I never knew it'd be so hard..." Samus mumbled.

Zelda walked through her door to meet up with the poor boys that were nearly forgotten, all while trying to think of the right name.

* * *

Must sleep... -.- 


	6. Peach's House

Wheeeeeeeeeee...

* * *

"Neeeh, where's Zelda-chan?" Peach said, hand on her chin and looking sorta bored. 

"Huh, she's late, that's weird..." Samus mumbled.

"Hi!!" Zelda's voice rang out through the hall. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Zelda-chan!" Peach squealed. Then she stopped short. "W-what are y-you wea-wearing?.."

Zelda looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a snowy white hat, a white fluffy scarf, a soft pink pastel sweater, and a light, long skirt. She paused as if it was a trick question. "Clothes?"

"NO!! You are wearing COMMONER'S clothes!! PEASENT'S clothes!! What happened to the dress I gave you??" Peach cried. Even Samus was surprised. She had never really seen clothes like that often.

"Well... I can't really wear it everyday.." Zelda mumbled. "This is my everyday clothes."

Peach paled. She remembered the first day of school. Zelda had worn different and weird clothes. "W-why didn't yo-you bu-buy a dress?" Peach said, trembling, as if she were afraid of the answer.

"Well, my parents can't really afford to buy me a bunch of dresses to wear to school everyday, so-" Zelda was interrupted by Peach's agonized scream.

"It's alright Zelda-chan! It's alright!" Peach assured, but mostly to herself.

"How do you fight in those?" Samus asked. "Wear's your armor?"

"I don't fight in them." Zelda said. "I actually barely fight at all, I'm sort of a pacifist (someone against violence)."

This time Samus turned pale. 'Not fight... Pacifist..."

"It's alright Samus-chan!" Peach said. "It's Zelda-chan's religon so don't worry.."

"Actually, a pacifist-" Zelda was interrupted by Peach's-

"IT'S OKAY!!!"

Zelda blinked, slightly blown away by Peach's outburst. "Um... Okay?"

"Well! We'll just switch to a nicer subject, ne, Zelda-chan, why were you late?" Peach asked.

"Oh, I slept in, I woke up at 8:38." Zelda said sheepishly.

"Ne, you really did wake up late, what time did you leave?" Peach asked.

"8: 50." Zelda said. (The school starts around 9:00, so it takes Zelda about 12 min. to get there on her bike.)

Peach's and Samus's eyebrows quirked.

"Zelda, why'd you leave so early?" Samus asked.

"Yeah! You barely had any time to get ready." Peach said.

"It doesn't take me any more than 10 min. to get ready, I only missed a bit of breakfast, if I left any later I'd be late, it takes me about 12 min. to ride my bike school." Zelda said.

Peach's and Samus's mouths now dropped.

"It takes you so long... To get to school..." Peach mumbled.

"You ride a _bike_ to school?!" Samus said in surprise.

"Takes 10 min. to get ready..." Peach mumbled, in a trance.

"Eh? It's really no big deal... Right?" Zelda asked. "What do you ride to school?"

"I ride a ship. It takes me 2 min. to get here." Samus said.

"I ride a carriage. It takes me 4 min.. And I spend 45 min. to get ready before school." Peach mumbled. (By the way, some people at my school wake up at 6:00 am, and spend like an hour on their _hair!! _O.o)

Zelda blinked. "Eh..?"

"Ohaiyo Zelda-chan!" Roy called, waving his hand.

"Ohaiyo Zelda, Samus, Peach." Marth said.

"Hey girls!" Link said.

Peach was instantly revived at the sight of them and sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together.

Samus just glanced.

Zelda waved back.

"So, what's up?" Link asked.

"Nothing Kario-kun!!!" Peach giggled and punched him coyly on the arm, which hurt more than she thought.

"Ouch! Ah... Hahaha..." Link said unenthusiastically.

"So, what's really going on?" Marth said, then he saw Zelda's clothes. He didn't scream in horror or anything, just stared.. He had never seen someone he knew wear something like that.

Link blinked... New.

Roy stopped. Was it Halloween?

Zelda stared at her clothes. "Are they really that weird?" She asked.

Peach clapped her hands "Yes! Now let's change them!! Hurry!! Before anyone sees!!" But by now, many people were already staring at Zelda's outfit. Peach pulled Zelda's hand. "C'mon!!!

"We have class." Samus said.

"Awww..." Peach whined.

"Um.. It's okay, I can come to your house after school and-" Zelda was forced to stop by Peach's agonized scream. "Peach-chan what's wrong?" Peach was pale and shaking. She reached up to cover her face with her hands.

"D-did yo-you sa-say... House?" Peach asked in a way a mother would say if she was asking whether her child was dead.

"Yes?" Zelda said uncertainly.

"I don't live in a _house_, I live in a castle!!" Peach cried, very offended.

"A-ah, sorry..." Zelda said. "Um, so after school I can go to your castle, and... Um... What will I do?"

"Well of course you cannot go around _this_ school wearing those... rags..." Peach said ruthlessly.

Samus groaned and hit her forehead.

"Hey! You can't call Zelda's clothes rags! The proper word is, _peasent clothing_." Roy argued, though he was sort of making Zelda's situation worse.

"I-it's okay..." Zelda mumbled, face down.

"ANYWAYS!!!" Peach yelled, who hated to be interrupted. "Zelda-chan can come to my house and borrow clothes." Peach said.

"Eh?! Peach-chan! I can't borrow your clothes for the entire year I'm here!!" Zelda cried.

"Why not?" Peach asked.

"Well, for one, I'm sure you don't have enough clothes, and-" Zelda was once again interrupted by Peach's agonized scream.

"Enough _clothes_??" Peach cried. "ENOUGH _CLOTHES_?!?!?! I have more clothes than anyone in this school COMBINED!!!" Peach cried.

"That's probably true." Samus muttered.

"O-okay..." Zelda said. "But, wouldn't it be too much trouble for me to constantly borrow clothes from you?" Zelda tried again. "It's much less trouble if I just wore my own clothes."

This time Peach didn't scream.

"Demo..." Peach pouted. "Oh well!! You can just come to my castle anyway!!" Peach said suddenly becoming cheerful.

"Okay." Zelda said slightly cheerful.

After school... (Yes I'm skipping the school day.)

"ZELDA-CHAN!!!!" Peach squealed, knocking Zelda over. "DID YOU SEE PIT-KUN?!?!? He was so cool..." Peach sighed. Pit had picked up Peach's hankerchief and handed it to her a few hours ago.

"Ne, Peach-chan, are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"No!! I'm in _love_, of course." Peach said. "Demo, Zelda-chan, are you coming to my castle now?" Peach asked.

"Oh yeah, but I can't stay too long or else my parents will probably get worried." Zelda said.

Peach pouted. "I thought you could have a sleepover."

"Sleepover? What's that?" Zelda asked.

Peach screamed.

Later...

Samus, was coming.

"BUT! You cannot act like a tomboy, because sleepover's are for girls." Peach instructed.

Samus cocked her cannon.

"See!! That's what I'm talking about!!" Peach roared pointing at Samus's cannon and clinging to Zelda's side.

"You guys.." Zelda mumbled.

"HEY!!!" A familiar voice called.

"Ohaiyo Kario-kuuunn!!!" Peach squealed happily.

"Eh?" Zelda asked.

Link was followed by Roy and Marth.

"Hey!! We heard you guys were gonna have a sleepover... Can we come?" Roy asked.

"AHEM!!! I am not to be addressed as 'guys', and sleepovers are only for girls." Peach said.

"Pichu!!" A tiny voice squeaked.

"Pichu!!" Zelda laughed and picked the tiny... Alien.. Up happily.

"An alien?" Samus asked, looking at Pichu, who was snuggling comfortably in Zelda's arms.

"Kyaah!!! CUTE!!" Peach cried.

Zelda stroked Pichu's tiny head and noticed a note. It read:

Taak caar ov meee!!

(Only till morning)

All in crayon. Everyone was piled on top of Zelda while trying to read the note.

"So I'll take care of you until tomorrow." Zelda said happily.

"EHH?! But it can't come to a girl's sleepover!!" Peach cried.

"Why not? Pichu will be quiet huh?" Zelda said and stroked Pichu.

"Well... As long as it doesn't interfere..." Peach muttered. Something tapped Peach's shoulder. "What?" Peach asked, annoyed.

The answer was a low moan.

"Zombies." Marth said, turning pale.

"RUN!!!" Link yelled. Zelda screamed.

They all ran to the closest vechile, which was a really big ship. "Go! Go! Go!" Samus yelled.

They all tried to get the ship moving, but no one knew how to work it, so they pressed random buttons.

"AAAHHH!!! IT'S NEXT TO THE WINDOW!!!" Peach shrieked.

"KYAAHH!!!" Zelda screamed when the window was broken. Marth tried to kill it, but there was a swarm of them.

Samus shot missiles, but it was no use. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and the zombies all disintegrated and the ship went up into the sky, fast. Zelda happened to look down and noticed a lone figure, clad in blue and rags, holding daggers. The person glanced at her and vanished.

* * *

"That was so scary!!" Peach squealed. 

"What were those things?!?" Zelda cried, clutching Pichu so hard he was making squeaky noises.

"Zombies... They pop every once and awhile.. Usually when no one suspects them.." Marth mumbled.

"Yeah! And they bite your neck until you get so tired you collapse!!" Roy exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"EH?! Why don't teachers stop them??!" Zelda cried, squeezing poor Pichu.

"Because... They just come... No one knows where they've come from or who sent them... And the school doesn't worry about it _too_ much since no one's ever died." Samus muttered.

Zelda just watched in horror. "B-bu-but-"

"No buts!!! We'll forget about the stupid zombies that ruined my sleepover." Peach growled.

"Ne, Peach-chan, what does your ho-er, castle look like?" Zelda asked.

"Hee hee! You'll see!" Peach giggled.

And so they did.

Peach's castle was... Big. It was old-fashioned red brick with white trim, dark shingles, and had a drawbridge.

"Daddy is _so_ old-fashioned, our spring castle is much more modern than this one." Peach sighed, waving herself with a fan that appeared out of nowhere. Zelda wondered how a castle could be modern.

"It's Princess Peach!" A small mushroom thing called up to the person that let down the bridge.

They let down the very big bridge.

"Kyyaah!!! It's so big!!" Zelda cried as soon as they got inside Peach's hou- er, _castle_...

Peach sniffed, but was pleased. "Of course it's big. I live here." She giggled.

Samus just stared at her.

"Wow!! Look at that chandelier!!" Roy cried. Normally no one would really notice a chandelier, but this one was ridiculously big. Like HUGE. It filled up nearly half the ceiling and everyone was getting sort of scared of it falling on them. Which could actually happen.

Peach giggled. "That's what everyone always notices first, daddy's soooo proud of it."

Marth gave her a look that pretty much said, _'Reaallly...'_

"Hey! Let's see your room!" Link suggested.

"Okay, Kario-kun!!" Peach said.

Peach led them over about 5 different halls and 600 rooms before she stopped at the 3rd story and showed them to this long pink hallway with one pink and white door with flowers, bunnies, and a whole lotta other stuff.

And there was also one big sign that said:

PEACH'S ROOM!!!

in big flowing script that was very decorated.

"It looks... Nice?" Zelda asked. Trying her best to be as polite as possible.

"Ehhh..." Samus muttered, not trying.

"Err.." Roy tried to say.

"..." Marth didn't say anything.

"It's nice..." Link said reluctantly.

"Arigotou Link-kun!!!" Peach giggled, ignoring Zelda.

Zelda sweatdropped.

Then they walked inside. The inside was pretty much the same... BIG. Pink. Girly and cute-like. With stuffed animals everywhere.

"So... Pink..." Samus said in disgust.

"I'll stay outside..." Marth murmured.

"Me too!!" Roy cried desperately.

"Don't leave me here!!!" Link practically screamed.

"EH??! WHY WON'T YOU GUYS COME IN???!!" Peach shrieked, confused.

"Ah! Maybe they're just really embarassed about going in a girl's room!" Zelda assured, but forgetting about Samus.

Luckily, Peach didn't notice.

"I guess you're right... But... Hmmph!!" Peach pouted angrily and stomped her feet.

"I guess I'll just leave her alone..." Zelda mumbled. Then Peach screamed. Really loud. REALLY loud. Like, if she had been in the front door the giant chandelier would've fell and killed anyone within 50 feet.

"What's wrong?!" Zelda cried, running in along with everyone else.

"I-it's gone.." Peach mumbled with a face that looked like someone had just killed her mom. Which they pretty much did.


	7. Ugh Stupid Drama

Not much to say... Bleh.. Blah... Blargh!!... ... ... ... My sister's gonna be on soon so I better hurry up.

* * *

"Peach?!? What's gone??" Zelda asked, fearing for life. 

Samus, Roy, Marth, and Link appeared beside her. Samus had her cannon ready, and the rest held their swords steadily.

".. My mom's necklace.. Someone took it..." Peach whimpered, tugging on Zelda's skirt. Zelda gently patted her head.

"Don't worry, we'll find it.." Zelda said softly. Peach sniffled and rubbed her eyes that were still wet.

"Really?" Link, Roy, Marth, and Samus asked. They gave her a look that told her that out of all their concerns in life, Peach's Mom's necklace was rated -102.

Zelda gave them a look that didn't say anything. It _looked_ like she was so surprised at how cruel they were and she was ready to cry because of their harshness.. The funny part was the look was genuine.

"W-well, uh.. Of course we'll find Peach's Mom's necklace!" Roy said, with sudden inspiration.

"Yeah.. I guess we will.." Samus said half-heartedly.

"Okay." Marth muttered.

"We are?" Link hadn't had seen Zelda's look.

"Aren't we?" Zelda asked softly, giving him the same look.

"Wha?! I mean- Of course!!" Link cried.

Later...

"... Okay, thats it!! Why is this necklace so important?!" Roy asked.

"Because it was my mom's." Peach said.

"I know! But why can't she just buy another one?!" Roy cried.

"Because she died after I was born."

"O-oh.."

There was no more arguements after that.

"I guess someone did steal it." Zelda said, biting her lip.

Peach burst into tears.

"Ah!! I mean, we're still going to find it!!" Zelda cried.

Everyone gave a silent nod, signaling that they had to find it, even if they didn't want to.

Somewhere, there was a light chuckle. Everyone looked at eachother, confused. Who on earth would be chuckling at this moment??

Then came a giggle. Not a little girl's giggle. Maybe a school girl's giggle. But coming from a man.

Everyone stiffened.

"They're so cute!!" A chirpy voice laughed, "They didn't even know we stole that pretty little necklace!" A girl with curly brown hair that was short and messy smiled. She wore a pink school girl's outfit and was dangling a chain with a pendant stuck on it.

Peach cried out. "Wha-?! That's my mother's necklace! Give it back!!"

The girl purred. "Oh I'm sorry! I stole your mother's necklace, but why oh why should I give it back? I went through so much troulble, so I'll just keep it for awhile."

"Hurry up Iya." A low voice said. "I told you we should've done this the quick way. We wouldn't even have to fight then."

"Ooh come on Dark-kun! You have to admit this is fun!" The girl known as Iya said, pointing a manicured finger toward a shadow hidden in a corner.

Marth looked at everyone else to see their reactions. Link and Roy looked a bit determined, and Samus was itching in annoyance and itching for a fight. Zelda looked confused. Peach was fuming.

"Stop ignoring me and give back my mother's necklace you theives!!!" Peach screamed, stamping her foot.

Suddenly all three theives looked at Peach as if they had all suddenly forgot she had been there. (There are three theives, a preppy girl, a dark broody guy, and a giggly, creepy, scary guy.)

The preppy girl looked annoyed. "Shut up, your so loud." The girl hissed, pulling out a parasol.

Peach pouted angrily. Then she hissed. Never in her life had she been so rudely spoken to! (At least, not in front of her face) "Grr... I hate you!! I wish we were at school so I could go to the arena and make you sorry!!" Peach shrieked.

The dark guy smirked. "Oh. Your school wouldn't happen to be, Super Smash Bros. High, would it?" His voice was deep and penetrating. Peach was so angry she hardly noticed and thought he was teasing her.

"Well, of-" Samus smacked a hand over Peach's mouth. Marth, Roy, and Link widened their eyes. Zelda was still confused.

"We were supposed to kidnap them too, huh?" Iya asked, waggling her pink nails at them.

"Yes, after all, when you come from such a secluded school like that, the media will give anything, to have at least one student to interrogate." The dark guy said. The other guy giggled.

Marth figdeted. He nodded at Samus. She nodded back.

"Run." Marth said, grabbing Zelda bridal style and carrying her. Samus practically had to drag Peach, who was kicking and screaming, muffled though. Link and Roy ran as fast as their legs could carry them. But Roy had to work pretty hard to catch up with the others.

Samus was straining with Peach, and hissed in her ear to shut up. Which didn't help.

"Thdee tchook mmr mmmmersh nnklersh!!!" Peach 'said', struggling even harder now.

(Translations: "They took me lucky charms!" Peach 'said', struggling even harder now. XD I'm sorry! I had to do that! XD XD XD XD.

_Real_ translations: "They took my mother's necklace!" Peach 'said', struggling even harder now.)

"Oh ho ho! Like we're gonna let you go like that!" Iya laughed, throwing what looked like, a balloon half filled with red stuff on the ground.

Samus knew she didn't have to worry because of her armour, and all she needed to do was turn on the filter. Then she got slammed on the back.

"Dammit!" Samus muttered, clicking off the safety switch on her cannon. She shot in a circle around her, then jumped. She heard a shot hit in midair and followed the sound. Then it occured to her that the balloon didn't have any poisonous fumes because they didn't want to kill them, and it wasn't anything to knock them out because they didn't have any breathing equitment with them, _and_ it was only made as a cover so they could nab them with smoke everywhere.

_Then_ it occured to her she didn't have Peach with her. "DAMMIT!!!"

Marth didn't have time to cover his face from the smoke, and he had to carry Zelda, who was VERY confused by now, and was whispering to him she could run fast on her own.

"Zelda-san, it's beyond urgent that we need to get away from here." He mumbled. "Not only because we could get injured, but mainly because we need to keep any information about SSBH as confidential as possible. We're not allowed to breathe a word about anything that happens there to anyone." He whispered back.

Suddenly, Zelda shoved herself away from him. Marth was stunned for a second before he realized there was someone next to him. A tall, giggling, someone.

Marth drew his sword as fast as he could and tried to make it collide with the giggling weirdo's shoulder, but the person seemed to flow, or glide away. Each time Marth swung, he missed. He tried striking the chest, head, arm. But the stupid giggly creep kept just giggling. He started getting frustrated, he would be happy with at least one hit! How was this creep still dodging?!

Then the stupid, weird, giggly guy struck Marth's arm with very sharp nails.

Marth groaned, blood was oozing out of four very deep holes on his shoulder. Marth's ego was hurt more though. He had let himself get frustrated and angry instead of trying to find an opening. He wanted to get up, but he was so tired by now. He managed to lift his arm, as if that was enough to cushion the next blow.

Zelda had been watching, but she knew if she entered the fight she'd just mess it up and get hit by Marth's sword, so when Marth had fallen, she jumped up and kicked the giggly guy with both feet on his back.

"Kyah!" She cried, when she fell back. And as it turned out, all she managed to do was make the giggle guy turn around and giggle. Yay. "U-um.. Um... If you really wanted to kidnap me, then you would need to have a weapon. Or! I could just go with you if you decide not to hurt anyone.. I mean- I'll never go with you or tell you anything about our school!" Unfortunately Zelda wasn't that good at stalling.

The creep hefted her over his shoulder like a sack of apples. Because apples taste better than potatoes.

Note: OH BY GOD!! WHY ON EARTH DO I ALWAYS END UP MAKING MY FICS SO DRAMATIC?!?!?!?! (If you're offended by my choice of words... Then there's nothing I can do...

"Gah.." Marth groaned again and rolled to his side. He noticed the giggly man wasn't paying attention to him. And he had his back turned to him. Marth smiled as he thrusted his sword in the giggly man's leg and cut it off. Screw chivalry.

FINALLY the giggly man stopped giggling. He growled at Marth instead before he fell down. Zelda slid off his shoulder and grabbed Marth and pulled him up, then she dragged him away from the giggly man that apparently could barely crawl.

Samus groaned. Now she had to find Peach and get away.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked, dripping with sickly sweetness laced in. The stupid Iya girl had Peach conveniently draped over her shoulder.

Samus bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in frustration. 'Damnitt, damnitt, damnitt, damnitt, damnitt.' She decided to use another kind of approach, try to stay calm and ask questions. But her brain was screaming: 'I _SHOT_ HER!!! COME ON MY SHOTS ARE NOT WEAK!!!'

"Why are you doing this?" Samus asked. Taking a step forward.

Iya smirked. "We were ordered to. And we're also getting some cash from the media if we can get some info for them."

Samus breathed a sigh of relief in her mind. Okay, Iya's a talker. I think I can stall for a bit longer. "Who ordered you to?"

Iya grinned coyly. She wanted to tell them. To break their little hearts. "Oh a little someone dropped some info on us. That this girl," She lifted Peach a bit. "Was from that school. Then we heard you all talking. You speak so loud, we didn't know you all went to that school.. That girl only told us about her sister." Iya smiled wider.

'DAISY?!!' Samus imbloded. Samus quickly remembered to gasped, to show Iya she was surprised and to urge her to talk some more. 'Why the hell would she do that to her own sister?!?!?!' She mentally groaned. 'Jealous.'

"You're lying." Samus added a shake to her voice. To make Iya feel like she was in control.

Iya laughed. "You just don't want to believe that a sister could betray a sister. People do get like that though. Iya looked at Peach. "They look soo much alike. Why, I could mistake them for eachother! Poor poor little thing! Betrayal must hurt, huh?" Iya looked up with a smug look before she realized Samus wasn't standing there anymore. Samus was behind her and shot her in the back of the head with her cannon. Iya was now unconcious.

"Yep, especially when it comes around to bite you in the &#$" Samus muttered, hefting Peach over her shoulder and walking away.

* * *

Ha! Betcha thought I abandoned you already!! Nope. Not now. 


End file.
